The Insane Rescue
by Dark Angel Snowy
Summary: It was a very boring day. Sora turned on the TV and was scared to find out that Spongbob had taken over the TV Network. Then Ansem comes and kidnaps Kairi. How will Sora, Riku, and Yuffie be able to save her from Ansem's clutches? R


**The Insane Rescue**

**It was a very boring day. Sora turned on the TV and was scared to find out that Spongbob had taken over the TV Network. Then Ansem comes and kidnaps Kairi. How will Sora, Riku, and Yuffie be able to save her from Ansem's clutches!? R&R**

**POV: Third person  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Spongbob.  
**

**-------**

Sora yawned. It had been a very boring day and nothing had happened. He turned on the TV.

**Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

**Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

**If nautical nonsense be something you wish...  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"He screamed and turned the channel.

**Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

**Ready?  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

"Spongebob has taken over the TV network!!!!!! RIKU!!!!!! RIKU!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!"

Riku came into the room.

"What is it Sora?" He looked at the TV and grinned, "Spongbob eh? You still like that show?

"NO!!!! It's not what it looks like!"

Riku smirked," Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Sora glared at him. "It's not what it looks like!!!!"

Riku took the remote and turned the channel.

**Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

**Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

**If nautical nonsense be something you wish...  
  
**

**SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
**

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Riku

"See, I told ya that spongebob has taken over the TV Network!"

"Your actully right for once, Sora...."

"Hey thanks....wait....hey!!!!!!

Riku smirked again.

Just then Kairi and Yuffie came into the room.

"What was all that yelling, guys? Kairi asked.

She and Yuffie looked at the TV and screamed,

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!", They both screamed at the same time,"It's the sponge!!!!!"

"yeah", said Sora, "Spongebob has taken over the TV Network!"

"Oh no...." The Yuffie said wide eyed.

Just then they all heard a clunk come from the chimney and went over to it to see what made the clunking noise.

Someone coughed and crawled out of it.

"SANTA CLAUSE!!!" Screamed Yuffie, "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya bring presents for me?"

"YOU FOOL! IT IS I, ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS!!!!!!"

"Ummm.....Santa?" Asked Yuffie again.

Ansem looked at Yuffie in a strange way.

"NO!!!!! I'M THE SURPREME RULER OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!!"

"Oh!!! Oh!!! Can I be the surpreme ruler of darkness too!!!??"

"Noooooooo........."

Yuffie pouted.

"But...but...."

"IDIOT!!!!" Ansem killed Yuffie with a flash of his darkness power.

"How could you.....?" Asked Kairi.

"Well..., she _was _being very annoying."

"WOOF!!!!!!!" Sora barked.

Everyone looked at him, including the dead Yuffie.

"What?" asked the dead Yuffie.

"EVIL CHEESE!!!!!!" Yelled Sora.

"Mmmk.....O.O" Riku looked at everyone and shruged.

"I WUB CHEESE!!!!!!!!" Screamed the dead Yuffie.

"Hey didn't I kill you? Asked Ansem.

"Umm.....heh yeah....." Yuffie shrugged.

"MOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed.

Everyone backed away.

"MOO!!!!!!! I'M A COW!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Everyone except Sora looked at each other and nodded.

"One...two...three!"

Everyone lifted Sora up and dumped him into a closet.

"Well I must be off to rule the world right now!!" Ansem told them.

"Whatever..." Was everyones reply.

"Hey hey hey!!!! You can't just go and rule the world!"

"Well....who's going to stop me?"

"I am!!" Kairi grinned.

Ansem smiled.

"Then i'll just have to take you with me...." He grabbed Kairi and put her in his arms and he was off.

Everyone stared at each other for about one minute and then they started to panick.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Riku was scared, even more scared then that Spongebob was still playing on the TV and they all had forgotten to turn it off.

"We just have to go find Kairi and Ansem and save Kairi from whatever Ansem was going to do to her! But Ansems dangerous.......he killed me..." Yuffie shuddered.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well what do you think? Is it good? Is it the worst thing you have ever read? Tell me!!! Please reveiw!!**


End file.
